


Breath Out

by alexxxford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Scent Kink, Smoking Stiles, Stiles hand porn, Weed, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxxford/pseuds/alexxxford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breath out, So I can breath you in. </p><p>Snapshot: Derek is captivated watching Stiles smoke. His fingers, his lips, his scent. THC fumes help him relax too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Out

_Breath out, So I can breath you in. Hold you in._   
_And now, I know you've always been, out of your head._

_And I wonder, if anything could ever feel this real forever._  
 _If anything could ever be this good again.  
_ _  
  
_.o0o.  
 __  


"You smoke, on your roof" Derek says, stating the obvious as he's sat in Stiles window sill only a few feet away from the teenagers who's relaxed against the narrowly sloped roof just below.  
  
Stiles takes another puff, holding the smoke for a moment longer than necessary before blowing it out, watching it curl up and dissipate in front of him.  
  
"What makes you say that?" He asks, humour in his tone, sounding a little bungee up as people always seem to when smoking.   
  
"I didn't know" Derek shrugs, as if it explains he's uncharacteristically babbling.  
  
"You never asked"  
  
"Doesn't seem very safe"  
  
"Smoking weed?"  
  
"Doing it on a roof. The Sheriff's roof for that matter"  
  
The corners of Stiles eyes crinkles and he drops his head back a little, laughing at Derek, because who knew he was such a prude.  
  
"You think he'd arrest me?" Stiles swings his lazy brown eyes over at the werewolf who hasn't quite decided if he wants to join him yet. "Y'know, if he caught me?"  
  
Derek is watching Stiles way to intently to answer or even really hear. The kid has the most ridiculously elegant hands ever, which, is such a stark contrast to the rest of him; watching them do anything is totally mesmerising.  
Team that with this act which also include his lips, those lips, curved a quirks and soft looking..  
Derek chokes even though he's out of the range if Stiles second hand smoke. Still, the boy looks panicked.  
  
"Is it bothering you? I can stop?" He offers although it's clear from his tone he doesn't want to.  
  
"No, you can.. carry on" Derek manages to squeak out, trying desperately to keep his voice and face neutral.  
Stiles stubs out the end of the joint and flings it into his neighbours garden, reaching to the little silver strip box next to him and pulling out a new king skin.  
  
"I don't- do it much" he clarifies, carefully departing a pinch of tobacco from a yellow pouch and sprinkling it carefully across the length of the paper.  
  
"I know" Derek says, because he does. Because he would have smelt it on Stiles before. But he hadn't. Hence his surprise.  
  
"It's just.. sometimes a get so.." He rolls back his shoulders and looks up at Derek again with those big, brown eyes, hoping he understands. Derek inclines his head in a tiny nod because he thinks he does. "With the ADHD and all.. sometimes I just need a little break through"  
  
He pulls a small, clear baggy from the pocket of his red hoody and pops it open, dumping the rest of the weed into the joint, picking out a couple of stems he'd missed before.  
  
"You're judging me? I don't want you to" he says quietly. He's now tearing the corner of the packet he'd got the skins from off an rolling it into roach, placing it at the end of the joint and rolling it all up.  
Derek's captivated again and as Stiles lifts the joint to his lips and licks the sticky side he can hear the window sill creak because he's squeezing it so tight beneath him. 'My god' he thinks to himself. He's letting his emotions run away with themselves today. He's having to work harder and harder to keep them in check these days.  
He's spent a lot of time with Stiles this summer. Not only defending territory an fighting mythical beasts either. The pack have had barbecues and beach trips and beer nights and Derek has come to realise that he actually enjoys Stiles implant more than any of the others and at the end of the night, it always seems to be them still there, packing away, finishing the beers, watching the end of the forth film after everyone else has fallen asleep.  
  
Today he'd simply been bored. He hadn't seen Stiles for  almost a week now. On Tuesday the pack had had a meeting about a possible Omega circling town, but nothing had come of it. It was Sunday now and he was loathed to admit that the pull towards Stiles house had become so unbearable he'd kind if stumbled here without hardly noticing what he was doing.  
  
Stiles feels it too. He knows he does.  He gives him his interest and he listens in a way Derek is totally un-use to. Sometimes he thinks he can smell more than that on the younger man. Not.. desire. Not like that. Just an acknowledgement of him.  
He can't explain it.  
  
"You wanna share?" Stiles flicks the lighter, carefully burning the roach end of the joint before twisting off the other end and lighting it.  
  
Derek hesitates a moment. He hasn't smoked weed since New York. He's smoked a lot then. It was the equivalent to his college years as far as he was concerned. He'd taken night classes whilst working a bunch of random jobs, spending the few short hours between these two at some of the dingy bars Brooklyn had to offer.  
Laura had hated it. Had screamed and cried about it on different occasions but as far as Derek was concerned it couldn't harm him so what was the problem?  
Still, it wasn't a thing for him. Just a part of that chapter of his life.  
  
And yet there he is, gracefully slipping down from the window and padding across to Stiles with ease even on the roof.  
He was reluctant to leave his seat and join Stiles Ecuador he'd had such a good view from there but as he approached Stiles scent began to envelope him, dragging him closer, unrelenting, like strong arms manoeuvring him down to Stiles side. He's all soap and fresh air and vanilla something more woodsy and Derek loves it because it's not like the harsh chemicals of the aftershave most other guys wear.  
  
They share the joint in silence and when it's finished Stiles lays back, tucking his arms behind his head.  
  
"Why did you come here? Was there a reason?"  
His eyelids fall shut lazily as he speaks. There's no accusation in his voice, though perhaps genuine curiosity.  
  
Derek swallows, awkwardly positioning himself a similar way to Stiles, though keeping his hands on his stomach, and watching the white puffy clouds meander across the pale blue summer sky.  
He doesn't relax like his pack mate. All his senses are in overdrive today because it's the full moon tonight. He expects that why he hadn't been able to ignore his bodies need to seek out Stiles, which, could become a problem.  
  
"I hadn't seen you for a few days" he answers cryptically. He can see a small smirk stretch across Stiles face just out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I would have thought that would have been a good thing"  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
Another silence stretches out between them now, a comfortable silence once thought would be something  impossible to share with Stiles but was now a more common occurrence. The kid seemed to be mellowing out a little, as he got used to this new world he'd been flung into and had realised that he did in fact have an important place in it, well he'd become a little too bearable.  
  
"Hey Derek?" He asks, sounding kind if distant. He shuffles beside him until he's on his side facing Derek who can feel him watching him calmly.  
  
"Mm"  
  
"Things have changed. With us"  
  
Derek let's his head fall to the side to regard Stiles, who gets a small, perhaps unsure smile.  
  
"I guess"  
  
"I like it" Stiles says, and blushes as he says it, warm pink blossoming across his cheek bones. It's adorable.  
  
Derek is less comfortable about it, although it's hard for him to convince himself that this is anything other than absolutely right.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I guess"  
  
Stiles snorts and sits up. "You guess?"  
  
Derek shields his eyes from the sun so he can see Stiles properly but doesn't bother to sit up, simply shrugging. "Yeah. I mean. There's pros and cons"  
  
"Pros an.." Stiles laughs for real now.  The sound is music to Derek's ears and he can help put chuckle along with him which in his mind is a direct result of Stiles joy but in reality is probably just because he's high as a kite. "You're unbelievable" Stiles shakes his head and Derek reaches with a heavy arm and pulls him back down next to him.  
The sleeve of his jumper is soft under his fingers and when Stiles lads next to him his overwhelmed again by his familiar scent. His wolf stirs and this time, so does his person.  
  
He rolls onto his side as buries his face into the crook if Stiles neck.  
Stiles doesn't complain, simply lifts a hand and rests it gently at the crown of his head, letting Derek nuzzle and sniff him. He splays his fingers out and runs them through Derek's dark hair, giggling and the feel if Derek's warm breath and interested nose on his sensitive neck.  
  
"What're you doing? Are you smelling me?" He chuckles with affection.  
  
"Mm, smells good" Derek says, thinking their in a field by a lake, the THC painting a colourful blur of fake sight across his brain.  
  
"You better not be marking me" Stiles hits at him playfully as his tongue pokes out, curious to see if Stiles soft skin tastes as sweet as it smells.  
  
"Don't need to. You already smell like me. You always smell like me"  
  
Stiles manages to get a hand on Derek's chest, easing the wolf off him far enough so they can haze into each others eyes.  
  
"When was the last time you were high?"  
  
Derek shrugs; "Three years? Maybe. I dunno. A while" and tries to snuggle back in but Stiles holds his ground.  
  
"I like it"  
  
"You like me being high"  
  
"Yeah. 'Cause you relax. I like you relaxed. And.. not quite happy.. but almost"  
  
Derek seems to sober at this, finally pulling back and sitting up, the usually scowl threatening his brow again.  
  
"No! Don't stop! Just because I pointed it out, doesn't mean-" he tries to pull him back but to no avail.  
  
"I don't want to relax" Derek tells him firmly. "Bad things happen when I relax"  
  
"Yeah well if you hadn't noticed bad things happen whatever mood your in so, y'know, may as well make it a good one."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Stiles is taken completely off guard, staring at Derek utterly nonplussed. "I.. I.. not telling you"  
  
"You have Eastern European heritage?"  
  
"Whah.."  
  
"Do you have any family? How di-"  
  
"If you ask about my mum I swear to god" Stiles cuts him off sounding harsher than usual.  
  
Derek falls silent for a moment. "I just mean.. I don't know anything about you"  
  
"You know everything you need to. You know me"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Stiles opens one eye. "Yes.” then sighs, reaching up and pulling at the back of Derek’s henley again. “Shut up sourwolf”

Derek lets himself be pulled, managing to wind an arm around Stiles shoulders as they relax back against the warm tiled roof. Stiles rests his head on his shoulder and points at the clouds, commenting on what they look like; “That’s a rabbit. A clown. Muffins”. Derek can’t see it, but he listens attentively, nodding and humming in approval at the boys more creative suggestions.

They lay like that for seemingly hours, until the drug haze has all but seeped from Derek’s mind, leaving him no excuse to bury his nose into Stiles short hair and breath him in, but he does it anyway, a small appreciative noise catching in his throat. Stiles snuggles in closer, shivering slightly.

“You cold?” Derek asks, not really wanting to move. His arm went dead ages ago but it’s a pleasant feeling, reminding him of Stiles close proximity, that he’s right there, that he’s real.

“A little”

“You wanna go inside?”

“Not just yet”  


.o0o.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written at 2am unprompted. I dunno where it came from. Un-beta'd so sorry for mistakes.  
> Contemplating a second chapter this, Not sure. Maybe short and sweet is better..
> 
> Feedback appreciated :)


End file.
